


One Month's Work

by Xadhoom



Category: RWBY, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: A chunk of stuff offscreen because that's just how I roll I guess, F/M, Headcanons for Okuyasu's Stand's development.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xadhoom/pseuds/Xadhoom
Summary: Yang Xiao Long was displaced from her world several years ago. In hindsight, she likes a few things about that.
Relationships: Kujo Jotaro/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: /r/FanFiction Prompt Challenge #19 / June 2020





	One Month's Work

Silence reigned on the balcony. A tall and muscled blonde was alone there, dressed in black pants and a scarlet sweater. Violet eyes looked towards the stars.

 _"Twenty-five."_ The thought was somewhat unwelcome, but a faint smile formed after a bit down that line of thought. _"It's been one hell of a ride."_

For a moment, she let herself drift down memory lane, to fights that involved almost any kind of psychic ability imaginable and places across America that had amazed her once.

"Yang, is something on your mind?" A male voice asked. Yang turned around to see Jotaro.

"Nothing dangerous," she answered indifferently. "Just kinda in a nostalgic mood."

"Should I leave you be, then?" Jotaro was fairly sure that was the polite thing to ask.

"No, you're welcome," Yang answered, a smile rising. Silence settled around them after that. She eventually asked, "How are Marina and Jolyne doing?

"Better," Jotaro decided to say. Yang smiled, waiting a moment to hear if he was going to continue.

"If you really think so, okay," Yang said, almost recalling her sister's face. Eventually, they went back inside, and what followed was none of your business.

* * *

The phone rang, her ring tone an excerpt of a rock song, and Yang promptly picked up.

"Hello," Yang greeted.

"Hello, Miss Xiao Long," said a male voice she recognized as Director Hansen. "I'm calling to ask if you're available within the next week. The Meguro office's security team is organizing a training session for a new recruit ."

"You bet," Yang said with an audible grin. That was gonna be fun.

"Very good to hear. Nijimura will handle your transport," he said, promptly hanging up. The narration decided to fast-forward a bit.

As he had said, Okuyasu arrived at Yang's apartment in the evening. Over the seven years since the Kira situation, he had learned that The Hand could bend space as well, connect distant places. He used it often for travel and vacation, and in battle, for blind angle punches.

The next morning, Yang and Okuyasu were outside on the front lawn with a skinny blond guy. Yang was dressed in jeans and an orange tank-top that bared a fair amount of cleavage. Okuyasu in shorts and a purple sleeveless shirt. Said skinny blond was dressed in shorts and a white shirt, and Daisuke (as some weirdos had named him) was looking uncertainly at his two instructors.

"Lesson one is that you might see anything and everything," Yang told him. "Nothing is impossible where Stand Users are involved."

"Lesson two is that there is no such thing as a useless ability," Okuyasu continued. "A smart and determined user can beat even the toughest assholes out there."

"I understand," Daisuke said, in perfect English.

"Great, now whip it out and tell us your ability, so we can get this show started," Yang instructed.

"FIGHTING GOLD!" Daisuke exclaimed. A serpent-human hybrid figure that wielded a pair of daggers manifested around him, transparent unlike most. "I'm afraid that I don't have any special ability or at least one I have found yet. It is only good for slashing and stabbing."

"Alright, let's start," Yang said. The spirit lunged at her head, left arm first, and made a slash that she barely dodged. Her eyes fixed on a few strands of cut hair.

Okuyasu also noted the falling hair, knowing from experience with Josuke to leave. The Hand bending space in front of him, Okuyasu took a step forward and arrived thirty meters left of where he had been.

"Just great," Yang bemoaned while evading the knives. She knew too well that her Semblance didn't handle blades very well.

"I'll take that as a complimen-" In the time it took Daisuke to say the last word, Yang had gotten in close, fist first. The force of the blow - even without her red eyes on - knocked him twenty meters through the air, rolling along the ground a bit further.

Yang and Okuyasu winced at the sound from his leg. Worry filled their eyes when they didn't hear anything else from him. Okuyasu hurried to fetch Josuke for the poor wanker.

* * *

She smirked back at Star Platinum, at the moment before physical and ghostly fists collided. Her Semblance absorbed much of the impact's energy, leaving them at a standstill.

They exchanged another blow, Yang barely matching his speed. After a few more, however, Jotaro saw fiery aura flash from her and her eyes turn the color of blood. Her speed damn near tripled, much more a challenge for the spirit. She managed to keep up with Star Platinum's punching barrage for a while.

The end result was her lying tired on the floor, Star Platinum fading away, and him handing her a towel that she accepted silently.

"Same time tomorrow?" Yang asked eventually.

Jotaro looked unimpressed. "Do you really need more power?" She reminded him of DIO with that trait.

Yang flexed her fingers. "This coming from Mister "I learned to stop freakin' time because why not"?" It was an obvious comeback, and she almost felt bad about it.

"Good freakin' grief," Jotaro said, not unkindly.

Yang's smile faded, to a neutral frown. "But to answer the question, if I ever get home again, I want to be in peak form for kicking ass. Simple as that." Her thoughts drifted back to home. Back then, her Semblance hadn't been able to hold kinetic energy as long as now.

Jotaro's smile lingered a bit. "Fair enough."

The rest of the morning passed quietly enough, as did the rest of their day.

* * *

"I believe that we may have devised a way for Yang to return," the researcher announced excitedly. Yang and Jotaro stared briefly.

Jotaro recovered first. "How?" Yang folded her arms, listening expectantly.

"As you remember, we once tried to have Nijimura create a portal to her home," she reminded. "The problem was that he only had her description to go on and so might find a similar world instead. However, with Daisuke's telepathy to link their minds, we can make the search more precise."

Yang wasn't sure if she believed it. "Have you tested this yet?" Jotaro joined her in watching the researcher expectantly.

"No, but we're going to," she answered.

Yang stood up. "Please excuse us a moment." She gave him a look, the paranormal scientist giving her courteous approval. Yang and Jotaro went out on her balcony, closing the door after them.

"Let me guess, you're having second thoughts," he didn't ask.

Yang breathed in, then sighed. "Yeah. My years here have been awesome, especially because of you."

Jotaro gave a rare smile. "Nobody's said that you have to choose. We might be able to work that out."

She didn't buy it. "That would be great."

The narration decided to fast-forward a bit. They called Okuyasu and soon got to the foundation's Meguro building, where the staff set the three up. A verdant grassland under the night sky met their eyes once he opened the wormhole.

Okuyasu promptly had a question. "What the hell's up with the moon?"

Yang explained that her world's moon had just always been in pieces like that, while a Stand researcher tested the portal by tossing a tennis ball across.

"Anyway, Okuyasu, I've got a favor to ask," Yang said to him. "Would you be okay with trying to open this portal again in a few days?"

Okuyasu regarded her with confusion. "Well, sure, but why?"

"I've got a life here too, and I don't want to give up on either one," Yang answered.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Okuyasu agreed.

No more words were spoken while Yang walked back over to Remnant. She didn't turn around while the portal blinked out of existence, feeling no need to.


End file.
